Fantasy Zone IV
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Two years after Super Fantasy Zone, Opa-Opa is living peacefully.  However, a new threat will soon attack the Fantasy Zone.  Teamed with his new friend Zia-Zia, Opa-Opa must prove himself to be a four-time hero!  Humor and Romance are in this, too!
1. The New Friend

**Fans of mine, PLEASE forgive me for not posting anything over the last four months. My writing muse just went dormant on me. However, I recently watched gameplay and listened to music from the Fantasy Zone series, and all of a sudden, BOOM! This story showed up. This is the first Fantasy Zone fic on this site. Lucky me! I put it in SEGA Superstars since Opa-Opa is one. Bear in mind: since we don't know Opa-Opa's true character after Super Fantasy Zone, I gave him this, so please don't complain about it. Anyhoo, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Opa-Opa and the Fantasy Zone series are owned by SEGA. I only own Zia-Zia and any other OCs.**

* * *

Fantasy Zone IV

Chapter 1: The New Friend

Two years have passed since the most recent invasion of the Dark Menon Force. The Fantasy Zone has returned to peace thanks to the efforts of the small yet valiant hero, Opa-Opa. The small spaceship creature had gone through very harsh trials in his life, not the least of which was confronting a part of him: a personality of vice created from the stress of the war during his childhood. Even so, Opa-Opa overcame the darkness in his heart and kept the Fantasy Zone safe.

At the current time, we find Opa-Opa doing something he hadn't been able to do before: enjoying himself. "Wahoooooo! Ha ha ha ha!" The small ship laughed as he dashed around the futuristic planet of Zerudia, which was also his home planet. Despite his age, he still had the personality and youth of a child. The Zerudian dashed around in the air, looping and dodging structures like an acrobat. A breeze lifted under his wings, carrying him along faster. "All right!" Opa-Opa did a flip in the air from the wind boost. "Ha ha ha ha!"

"Having fun, Opa-Opa?" A deep voice said. Opa-Opa turned around and saw his father, O-Papa, right behind him. O-Papa had managed to have been rebuilt after he was harshly wounded by the Dark Menon Force, much to his son's happiness. Seeing his father suddenly appear behind him startled Opa-Opa.

"Nyah! Don't scare me like that, Dad!" The smaller ship complained.

The larger ship chuckled. "Sorry. You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"You bet!" Opa-Opa chirped. "I was so caught up in fighting in the past that I never took the time to see how much fun flying around could be!"

O-Papa chuckled again. He was happy to see his son's joy after everything that had occurred. "Well, I'm not going to stop you if you're having fun."

"Thanks! I'm gonna explore Zerudia some more! See ya, Dad!" With that, Opa-Opa flipped in midair and took off in another direction. As he watched his son jet away, O-Papa couldn't help but feel uneasy for some reason.

'_I'll keep an eye on him.'_ He thought. O-Papa activated a cloaking device and followed the smaller ship.

A few minutes later, Opa-Opa had slowed his speed, allowing him to take in the sights of Zerudia some more. "Man, why didn't I do this before?" He wondered. "Maybe I'll get a better view from below." Opa-Opa dove down to where he was just above the ground. Zerudian locals greeted Opa-Opa as he flew by. "*sighs* Zerudia's such a nice place." He said. He was too focused on the sights of the planet that he wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him. Out of nowhere, he slammed into something. "Oof!" He lost his air balance and landed on the ground. "Ow…" He looked at what he had hit and saw that he had hit not something, but some_one_. "Hey, are you all right?" He asked as he got up.

"Yeah, I'm okay." The other Zerudian said. Opa-Opa shivered at the cute-sounding voice. It was female. The other Zerudian stood up, allowing Opa-Opa to see her. She was the same size as Opa-Opa with light pink facial glass. She had a sky blue bottom area, a dark pink back area, an orange ring around her facial glass, and identically orange legs. Her wings were tinted blue and quite beautiful, and a small red bow sat above her facial glass. Opa-Opa found her very cute, and his facial glass gained a small red tint.

"S-Sorry for running into you like that." He apologized, shifting his wings uncomfortably. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Don't worry about it." The female ship said. Then she got a good look at him. "Hey, aren't you Opa-Opa?"

"Yep, that's me." Opa-Opa said, his cheerfulness back and his blush discarded. Since he was a three-time hero, he was used to people recognizing him.

"Nice to meet you, Opa-Opa." The female Zerudian held out a wing, which Opa-Opa shook like a hand. "So, what were you doing around here?"

"I was just exploring Zerudia." The hero said simply. "I never got to in the past. Why you ask?"

The other ship's facial glass tinted a bit. "Well… do you think I could come with you?"

"H-Huh?" Opa-Opa's facial glass tinted again.

"Well, I've never really seen that much of Zerudia, and since you're exploring, you could show me some of the things you've seen!"

"Hmm…" Opa-Opa rubbed under his facial glass with his wing. "Sure! Come on!" He took to the sky instantly, laughing. The girl giggled and dashed off after him.

Unknown to them, however, O-Papa was watching through his cloaking device. _'Looks like my son has a new friend… or is she more?'_ He thought.

As they flew, Opa-Opa thought of something. He looked at the other Zerudian and spoke. "Hey, I never got to ask. What's your name?"

"My name's Zia-Zia." The girl answered.

"Zia-Zia… cute name for a cute girl." Opa-Opa mused. Realizing what he had just said, Opa-Opa's facial glass went scarlet. Zia-Zia's facial glass tinted as well. Opa-Opa then thought of something. Flying over to Zia-Zia, he tapped her with his wing. "Tag, you're it!" The hero then took off laughing.

"Hey! Get back here!" Zia-Zia yelled playfully as she jetted after him.

O-Papa saw the whole scene occur. _'*chuckles* She'll definitely be more than a friend.'_

* * *

**Am I doing good so far? Just to clarify, Zia-Zia's name is pronounced "zee-uh zee-uh." I strongly suggest watching footage from the Fantasy Zone series to get the gist of this story. Please review, but if you've got a flame, douse yourself with some water!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Attack of the Harutenians

**The one bad thing about writing about obscure universes: ideas don't come easy. Anyhoo, enjoy!**

* * *

Fantasy Zone IV

Chapter 2: Attack of the Harutenians

Opa-Opa dashed across the Zerudian landscape at high speeds, Zia-Zia hot on his tail. "You can't catch me, Zia-Zia!" The male Zerudian laughed as he did a moonwalk maneuver to taunt her.

"Oh, no? Watch this!" Zia-Zia cried. Folding her wings, the female Zerudian increased her speed. Opa-Opa stopped his moonwalk and began flying normally again.

'_She's pretty fast.'_ He thought. _'But can she figure me out?'_

Zia-Zia was right behind him. "I've got you now, Opa-Opa!"

Opa-Opa smiled mentally. "Nope!" The blue-faced ship suddenly did a back flip, sailing over his pink-faced companion. He quickly flipped himself upright, facing the direction of his flip. "You've gotta be quicker than that!" He yelled as he took off.

"Why you!" Zia-Zia giggled. Then she got an idea. She took off after Opa-Opa, a devious plan in her mind. The two Zerudians eventually reached an area with plenty of small buildings. _'Game time.'_ Zia-Zia thought. When she was sure Opa-Opa wasn't looking, she veered to the right and ducked behind a building.

Opa-Opa was having a blast, and he decided to look behind him. "Do you give up… yet?" Opa-Opa's speaking stopped when he saw that Zia-Zia was no longer behind him. _'Where'd she go?'_ He asked himself mentally. He slowed down, landed on the ground, and looked around. _'Was I so fast that I left her behind?'_ He snickered at that thought. All of a sudden…

"Gotcha!" Opa-Opa felt something jump on his back, and he felt a pair of wings cover the eyes that were hidden by his facial glass.

"Hey!" He yelled. Unable to see, he ran around aimlessly trying to shake the giggling Zerudian off of him. "Get off, Zia-Zia! I can't see!" Since he couldn't see, Opa-Opa tripped over a stray rock on the ground, causing him and Zia-Zia to topple over. "Whaaa!"

"Eep!" Both Zerudians fell to the ground with a THUD. "Oww..."

"Ngh… be careful next time…" Opa-Opa groaned. He had landed on his side, Zia-Zia on top of him. When they saw their position, both of their facial glasses tinted red.

Zia-Zia quickly hopped off of him, a blush covering her face. "S-Sorry about that."

"Eh… don't sweat it." Opa-Opa rubbed the top of his facial glass out of embarrassment. Out of nowhere, the two ships heard a BOOM, startling them both.

"W-What was that?" Zia-Zia asked.

"I don't know… *gasps* Watch out!" Opa-Opa yelled as he pushed Zia-Zia out of the way. Laser fire dashed right where Zia-Zia was standing. Both Zerudians looked up and saw a total of eleven red egg-shaped fighters arranged in the sky.

"What are those…?" Zia-Zia wondered.

Opa-Opa got to his feet and answered her. "History." With that, he took off to the sky and dashed toward the front of the squadron. Eventually he got there and flew upward, right in front of the fighters. "Hold it! Who the heck are you?"

One large fighter moved forward. "We are from Planet Haruten, located in one of the far reaches of this realm. Our leader has decided that the Fantasy Zone shall henceforth be ruled by Haruten, and we are the Zerudia Unit, sent here to occupy this planet and spread our leader's rule."

"Not on my watch!" Opa-Opa replied. "Go back to where you came from if you know what's good for you!"

"You should learn who you are talking to." The lead fighter said. "We Harutenians are far superior to all other races. We are the ones who give orders."

"You don't scare me! I've defended the Fantasy Zone three times already, and I'm not afraid to do it again! So I'll give you one more chance: get out of here!"

"Interlopers will be terminated. CHARGE!" The lead fighter and his troop dashed toward the hero, who quickly maneuvered out of the way. "Fire!" Four fighters shot a small blue ball of energy at Opa-Opa.

Opa-Opa quickly dodged every blast. "So much for the peaceful way." He mused. "Looks like I'll have to blast 'em!" Opa-Opa activated his shot weapon. "Take this!" He fired off a few shots, destroying three of the ten ships. Gold coins fell out of the wreckage, which Opa-Opa swooped in and grabbed. Each one was 200 Gold.

**Gold Count: 600**

"The fool thinks he can win. Surround him and attack!" The lead fighter said. His remaining fighters spread out and formed a ring around the Zerudian. Opa-Opa managed to blast three, but the other four prepared to fire.

'_Uh-oh!'_ He thought, worried. He couldn't dodge in time like this! Just then, two of the remaining ships were hit from above with a pink shot weapon similar to Opa-Opa's own. _'What the…?' _The remaining fighters looked up in order to see what had shot their comrades, but they saw… nothing! _'Now's my chance!'_ Opa-Opa thought, firing off two more shots and destroying the last fighters. With them gone, he swooped down to nab the gold the four ships dropped: 50 apiece.

**Gold Count: 800**

"Nice." Opa-Opa said. Then he looked at the lead fighter. "So much for superior! Don't you think you were a little too confident about your squad's power?"

"Negative. I am much stronger than my comrades." The leader told the ship. All of a sudden, the red egg-shaped ship fired off a three-way shot weapon.

"Whoa!" Opa-Opa barely dodged the attack. He was NOT expecting that. He quickly balanced in time and fired his own weapon, but the leader dodged his blasts.

"Fool. Prepare to- UGH!" He was blasted from below. The attack went through his body and dashed straight up. Opa-Opa recognized the weapon: it was the same pink shot weapon that destroyed two of the fighters. "Who dares to attack me?" The leader growled as he looked down. Opa-Opa did the same, and his eyes widened. Zia-Zia was right below them. "So it was you!"

"W-What?" The female Zerudian cried.

"Prepare to die!" The red egg shot right toward her.

"Watch out, Zia-Zia!" Opa-Opa called to her as he rushed toward her as well. He tried to shoot the leader, but the red fighter kept dodging. The enemy was close to her. _'Oh, no!'_ All of a sudden, a loud cry of pain erupted from the lead fighter. Opa-Opa looked at him and saw another pink shot shoot through him. The red egg veered off-course and landed to Zia-Zia's left, exploding a few seconds later. Opa-Opa slowed to a stop, stunned at what happened. _'That pink shot came right when that fighter went for Zia-Zia, and it went through him from below! But that means…'_ Once he pieced everything together, he went to check on his friend.

Meanwhile, Zia-Zia examined the wreckage of the fallen fighter and found a gold coin, which she grabbed. "500 Gold? The Zerudian leader must really trust his fighters."

**Gold Count: 1300**

"Zia-Zia!" Opa-Opa landed in front of the female Zerudian. "You all right?"

Zia-Zia jumped slightly, not expected that. "Huh? Yeah, I'm okay."

"That was you helping me out against those guys, wasn't it?" The hero asked, even though he already knew.

"Uh…" Zia-Zia decided not to keep it up. "*sighs* You got me. Yep, that was me."

"Why didn't you tell me you could fight?" Opa-Opa asked.

"It's not something I like to show." The pink-faced ship admitted. "I only did it to help you."

"Well, thanks for that!" He said with pep. "I'd have been dead without you."

"I-It was nothing." Zia-Zia said, her facial glass tinting a bit. Shaking it off, she turned serious. "What do you think was with those fighters?"

Opa-Opa turned serious as well. "I don't know. Let's go find my dad and ask him if he knows."

"Oh, I know about them." A voice came out of nowhere.

* * *

**Like the fact that I included Gold in this? Since there's Gold, you know what else will be here: the Parts Shop! Look for it in later chapters, and I hope you like this so far! Please review!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. What Am I Up Against?

**Vile: Fans of mine, PLEASE forgive me for posting nothing since last time. My ideas are running dry, but I'm gonna try and get them in order. Also, I should let you guys know something. Starting with this story chapter...**

**Opa-Opa: Vile's gonna have friends with him in the intros and outros of each chatper!**

**Vile: Couldn't have said it better myself, Opa-Opa.**

**Zia-Zia: So what happens here?**

**Vile: This is the prelude to what would be the first level if this was a video game. It also explains those Harutenians a bit.**

**Opa-Opa: That helps. Who's got the disclaimer?**

**Zia-Zia: It's on the first page. Remember, Opa-Opa?**

**Opa-Opa: Oh yeah... *sweatdrops***

**Vile: *chuckles* Don't worry about it, Opa-Opa. It isn't often that a multi-chapter story writer doesn't give a disclaimer in every chapter. At any rate, enjoy the chapter, viewers!**

* * *

Fantasy Zone IV

Chapter 3: What Am I Up Against?

Both Opa-Opa and Zia-Zia froze after hearing the deep-sounding voice. "Wh-who was that…?" Zia-Zia asked shakily.

"I know that voice." Opa-Opa said. "Where are you, Dad?"

O-Papa deactivated his cloaking device, appearing in front of them. "Hello, Opa-Opa."

"How long have you been there?" His son asked.

"A few minutes, actually." O-Papa answered. "I sensed an odd presence in the air, so I came to the location of where it was coming from. I arrived in this area to find you battling those fighters." This was partly a lie, but he couldn't let Opa-Opa know he was spying on him. "Your strength never ceases to amaze me, my son." Opa-Opa rubbed the top of his facial glass with his wing, laughing sheepishly. O-Papa then looked at Zia-Zia. "Your friend here has some prowess in battle as well."

"Uh… thanks." The pink-faced ship said hesitantly. She seemed a bit intimidated by the large ship.

"Hey, ease up, Zia-Zia." Opa-Opa told her, placing a wing above her facial glass near her bow. "He's huge, but he's a gentle giant outside of battle."

Zia-Zia relaxed when she heard that. "Oh, okay. Nice to meet you, sir."

"Please, call me O-Papa." The large ship responded. Zia-Zia nodded.

"Okay dad, let's get to the point." Opa-Opa cut in. "You said you knew about those fighters. In that case, spill it: What am I up against?"

"I must first be sure if those fighters are what I believe them to be." O-Papa told his son. "Tell me, where did those fighters say they were from?"

"They said they were from a distant planet in the Fantasy Zone… Planet Haruten."

The large ship let out a gasp. "Unbelievable… so it is them…"

"Dad…?"

O-Papa had a dumbstruck look on his face (as far as looks go on a Zerudian). "Harutenians… I did not believe for a second that that planet actually existed…"

"W-What are you saying, Dad?" Opa-Opa asked.

The large ship sighed and looked at his son. "Opa-Opa, this is much worse than I thought it would be. The Harutenians are a race that was only spoken of in legends. According to the legends, these fighters possessed a very strong power level… even stronger than the Dark Menon Force."

Opa-Opa gasped. "Even stronger than the Dark Menon Force…? No way…"

"I'm afraid so, my son. Ever since the Menon Force attacked the Fantasy Zone, it has been stated across the Fantasy Zone that the Harutenians are the ancestors of the Dark Menon Force."

"How could they be so strong? They looked primitive compared to Zerudians."

"It is because they are said to get their power from a source that spans the entire Fantasy Zone. Their rumored power source is raw negative emotions. They draw power from all negative emotions across this realm: anger, despair, fear… all of it. Every negative emotion experienced gave them power, giving them unparalleled energy. They nearly ravaged the Fantasy Zone down to colonies of slaves…"

"How horrible…" Zia-Zia breathed. Opa-Opa felt a hint of something else in her voice… guilt, maybe?

"Horrible indeed… the legends state that it was a miracle that managed to defeat them. Two heroes joined forces to combat them, but the main reason they were victorious…"

Opa-Opa was eager to know. "What, Dad? What did they do?"

O-Papa sighed. "That part is unknown. All chronicled pieces of the legend stop short of the method. Even the mural on the heroes' rumored home planet that depicts the legend has been damaged, the area depicting the method being broken off. There is no record of it anywhere in the Fantasy Zone."

Opa-Opa sighed. "So much for a quick and easy solution."

"Even without the method, there must be a way to defeat them. As strong as they are, they are not invincible."

All three Zerudians were silent for a few seconds, then Opa-Opa perked up. "Leave it to me!"

"Are you sure, my son?"

"Dad, I've saved the Fantasy Zone from mortal danger three times already. I've defeated the Dark Menon leader, you, and my own dark side. I know the Harutenians are stronger than all those challenges, but I don't care. I'm willing to put my life on the line to protect everyone."

'_He's so selfless and brave. No wonder people call him a hero.'_ Zia-Zia thought in awe. Her facial glass began tinting, unknown to her.

"Hmm… all right." O-Papa finally said. "You have become very strong through your trials, surpassing your own father in strength. You are the only one who can save the Fantasy Zone again. I trust your power, Opa-Opa."

"Thanks, Dad." Opa-Opa said, giving a thumbs-up with his wing.

"According to legend, Planet Haruten will be using nearby planets as bases. You will have to liberate those planets if you want to reach Haruten. I will have my officers find the nearest base and activate a warp gate that leads to it."

"Right. I'll head to the base and get ready to head out." The hero said. Then he turned to his new friend, who looked worried. "Don't worry about me, Zia-Zia. I can do this."

The pink-faced ship nodded. "Good luck, Opa-Opa." The blue-faced ship gave her a thumbs-up. Deep down, though, she was still worried. _'Can he really do this alone?'_

*A Little While Later*

Opa-Opa was in the Zerudian army base, all set to head out. The Gold he collected from the Harutenians was stored in a bank system and ready to transfer. A Parts Shop was also ready to be deployed. He was about to head for the main room and the warp gate when…

"Opa-Opa, wait!" The Zerudian heard a voice shout. He turned around and saw Zia-Zia running towards him.

"Zia-Zia? What's up?" Opa-Opa asked.

The female Zerudian sighed, then spoke confidently. "I'm going with you!"

"Wait, what?"

"Opa-Opa, it's dangerous out there." Zia-Zia said. "You could get yourself killed, and I don't want that to happen. You're the only friend I've got."

Opa-Opa's eyes widened behind his facial glass. "I… I am?"

Zia-Zia nodded. "My parents were killed during the Dark Menon Force's third attack, and I never really had any friends. I've been alone the last couple of years." She walked closer to him. "If you die, I'll be alone again, and I don't want that." Opa-Opa had a sad look in his eyes. The female Zerudian looked away. "Also, for some reason, I feel somewhat responsible for these Harutenians attacking the Fantasy Zone. I don't know how, but that thought just lingers." Zia-Zia turned her face back to him. "So please, Opa-Opa, let me fight with you. I may not like fighting, but I want to help you defeat the Harutenians."

Opa-Opa was silent for a bit, and then he spoke. "…All right. I'll need all the help I can get. We'll do this together!"

Zia-Zia brightened up. "Yeah, just like the legend!" They shared a high-five with their wings. Then, Opa-Opa's internal communicator went off.

"_Opa-Opa, are you ready?"_ O-Papa's voice called from the main room.

"Yeah, but there's a slight change of plans." Opa-Opa answered. "Remember Zia-Zia? She's coming with me. We're going to fight the Harutenians as a team."

"Hmm… I didn't expect this, but it's no trouble. Since Zia-Zia has a similar weapon system to you, she can utilize the Parts Shop as well. We pulled up her data on a database, however, and her weapon compatibility isn't the same as yours. She can't use some of your weapons, but we have others that are compatible."

"Great. We'll be there soon." Opa-Opa deactivated the communicator and turned to his friend. "Well, let's get going. The Fantasy Zone needs us."

"Right." Zia-Zia said, nodding. Both Zerudians raced off toward the main room, reaching said room within a few minutes. O-Papa and several scientists were there, ready to activate the gate.

"This is it, you two." O-Papa told them. "Are you certain you want to do this?"

"You don't need to ask, Dad." Opa-Opa said. "I've made my decision to battle the Harutenians, and I'm not turning back."

"Me neither." Zia-Zia spoke up, stepping forward. "Opa-Opa's my only friend, so I want to help him and make sure he comes back alive." Opa-Opa looked at her, and she gave him a thumbs-up, which he returned.

"All right. The warp gate has been set for Planet Safforika, the closest planet occupied by the Harutenians. Take out the enemy generators, then eliminate all the stragglers. Then we can set up the next warp gate."

"Just like old times…" Opa-Opa mused. The Dark Menon Force used the same tactics. The Harutenians must've been their ancestors. "Let's go!"

"Activate the warp gate!" O-Papa said to the scientists. The scientists began pushing buttons.

"Energy charge has begun!" One scientist said.

"Energy levels at 73%!" Another called out.

'_This is it. I'll have to prove myself as a four-time hero.'_ Opa-Opa thought.

'_Now I'll see what he had to go through. I hope I'm not a burden.'_ Zia-Zia thought.

"Energy charge complete!" The first scientist said.

"Activating warp gate!" A third scientist said, pressing a button. Electricity began crackling in the room, swirling around a generator on a wall. Soon, a massive blue gate formed from the electricity.

"All ready! Let's go, Zia-Zia!" Opa-Opa called out.

"Yeah, let's go!" She responded. The two Zerudians dashed forward and jumped toward the gate, disappearing into the blue vortex, which closed behind them.

"Good luck, my son. You too, Zia-Zia." O-Papa mused. "The Fantasy Zone is in your hands… the legend has begun anew."

* * *

**Vile: Ah... feels good to have posted something after so long!**

**Opa-Opa: So Planet Safforika's first? Okay, I'm game!**

**Zia-Zia: I can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Vile: I'll have it in once I think of something, but for now, this chapter ends.**

**Opa-Opa: Don't forget to review, everyone!**

**Zia-Zia: And check out Vile's other stories, too!**

**Opa-Opa & Zia-Zia: See ya next chapter!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
